


钟情

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 他曾无数次梦见过杀死Oswald。Edward想。





	钟情

**Author's Note:**

> 配和BGM食用更佳，Rökkurró的单曲《Svanur》。
> 
> 下面的死亡描写都是梦，所以会有bug之类的（因为我也不是学这个的……）

当清晨的第一缕阳光透过厚重窗帘的缝隙打在Edward的眼皮上时，他就已经醒了。但是他暂时还不想起来。

房间里温暖沉闷，一切都是暗色调的，空气里混杂着淡淡的麝香以及奶油蛋糕甜腻的气味。

Edward睁开眼，瞳孔里有另一个人黑色的剪影。

将手从柔软暖和的被窝里拿出来，他轻轻拂过那人的脖颈，指腹流连于白皙的肌肤之上。

他曾无数次梦见过杀死Oswald。

Edward想。

梦里他总是俯身看着他的。

Oswald躺在卧室的地毯、森林的泥地、市政厅的大理石砖或者是床上之类的什么地方，或清澈或暗淡的光线打在他的脸上，投出鼻子尖尖的剪影。

他会先抬手抚摸他的脸颊，低头亲吻他的雀斑，然后手指顺着那条优美的曲线一直到达脖颈。

**苍白**、**纤细**

较之Miss Kringle更为脆弱。

他微笑着用双手握住Oswald的脖子，如同母亲握住孩子手掌般轻柔。

然后他会慢慢用力，炽热的感情从心脏缓缓流入指尖，再倾注进另一个人的皮肤。

手指深陷进软肉里，掌下传来血管疯狂跳动的触感。

Edward遇见过的，最美丽的生命，正在被他一点点掠夺着。

Oswald会张开嘴，如同渴水的鱼儿一般寻觅着氧气，但颈间的双手却不会给他一丝逃离的机会。

肺中的空气一点点被耗尽，淡淡的粉红会爬上他的脸颊，为Oswald染上些许建康的颜色。

Edward能听见他的呜咽声，像在求救，又像是情人间的耳语。

他忍不住想要拥有更多这样美妙的声音。

Oswald会本能地挣扎，如同真正的鸟类一般，双手胡乱地拍打在Edward的手臂上，演奏着最充满激情的安魂曲。

透明的泪珠从他眼角滑落，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。

Edward欣赏着他的美丽与柔软，用舌尖卷走那颗咸味的水珠，细细品尝藏于其中的心碎。

随着一阵抽搐，世界又会归于寂静。

Edward迟迟不愿松开自己的双手，回味着对方赠与他的满足。

他会低头充满怜惜地抚摸着Oswald的脖子。

白皙的皮肤上布满了青紫的痕迹。

属于**他**的标记。

Edward有时也选择会溺死他。

他会温柔地捧着Oswald的脸，缓缓将他浸入装满水的浴缸中。

水面冰冷，而Oswald墨黑色的发丝缠绕在他指尖，满是旖旎。

他的眼睛，浅淡的，灰绿色眼睛。

隔着澄清的水面，注视着他。

不解、困惑和恐惧。它们是上好的装饰品，点缀于水面之下的绿色宝石上。

光线从恰好的角度折射进来，点亮了深埋于眸子里的星光。

Edward看着那双眼睛。

他看到了乌云、海风和亘古不变的冰山。

细密的气泡从水面之下挣扎着浮上。

它们扭曲、蜿蜒

在终于触碰到水面的瞬间

“**啪！**”

无力地消失于空气中。

闭上眼睛，

Edward依旧能闻到属于Oswald的味道。

那是松木、泥土混合着花香的雪茄气息。算不上具有太大的侵略性，却一直萦绕在鼻尖。

梦里并不是寂静的花园，这里当然也有声音。

有Edward肺部收缩带来的呼吸声。

有鸟羽与水花飞溅的声音。

混合着心脏撞击胸膛的巨响，缠绕着阳光与气泡，回荡……

也或许……

Edward会扣动扳机将子弹送入Oswald的心脏。

正如他多年前在那个寒冷的码头做的一样。

深红的血液会从Oswald苍白的指缝渗出，滴落在泥泞的水泥地上。

Edward走上前，轻轻抱住他。

Oswald或许会因为痛苦而滑倒。但是没有关系，因为Edward会紧紧抱着他。

殷红的血液从Oswald后背的伤口涌出，沾染在Edward修长而又干净的手指上。

粘稠的手感如同子宫里的羊水般温暖，湿润。

又像是红色的绸缎，紧紧缠绕在他的手上。

脖子上能感受到有炽热的鼻息扫过，夹杂着点点甜腥的气味。

湿热的液体透过衬衣，带着另一个人的体温，一寸，一寸浸入Edward的皮肤。

他们是彼此在这寒冷码头上唯一的热源。

Edward突然好奇Oswald现在会是怎样想的呢？

悲伤？还是憎恨？

怀里的人在颤抖。

这个时候，Edward会用手安抚着Oswald，像母亲安慰哭泣的孩子一样，一下一下轻轻拍打着他的后背。

“别担心，一切都会好起来的。”

他对他说，语气温柔，带着无尽怜爱。

闭上眼，他能听到对方渐渐衰弱的喘息声。

**呼**、**吸**

**呼**、**吸**

轻柔如同鸟羽，

然后渐渐归于平静……

……

“你醒了？”Oswald带着困倦的声音在暗淡的房间里响起，打破了清晨的寂静。

Edward没有回答他，只是将手指埋入Oswald的发间，感受着微凉的发丝穿过他的指缝。

“我们是不是该起来了？”Oswald这么嘟囔着，但是完全没有起身的意思。

Edward勾勾嘴角，伸出手臂将他抱住，往自己这里拉。

Oswald的背部抵着他的胸口，温热的体温转达到心脏。

“Oswald，今天是周末，没有人会在周末早起。”

Edward说着，将自己埋进对方的颈间，呼吸着他的心跳、他的气味。而Oswald叹了一口气，放弃挣扎缩回被窝。

这一切都是属于**他的**。

Edward在Oswald的耳后留下一吻。

“你属于我，Oswald。”他低语。

你的皮肤、骨肉、双眼。

你的**爱与恨**

**生与死**

Oswald偷偷翻了一个白眼，转身抱住这个高个子的男人。

“是是是，我属于你，Nygma先生。”

他抬头将唇印在对方嘴角，然后找了一个最舒服的姿势，准备继续睡觉。

阳光透过厚重窗帘的缝隙落下，照亮了Edward深色的双眼，和他瞳孔里另一个人的倒影。

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实类似于看到非常可爱的东西就超级喜欢到想杀了它的那种心理吧，耶鲁大学有两个妹子研究了这种心理，叫可爱侵略性（Cute aggressive），感兴趣的可以去查查。梦里花样杀鹅也只是一种欲望的表现方式。


End file.
